


Youngblood

by lovelymalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymalum/pseuds/lovelymalum
Summary: Michael had began questioning his sexuality in the eighth grade. And now, in the twelfth grade, he had fully come to terms with the fact that he was gay. The only problem? He'd grown up in a strictly Catholic household that preached about how being gay was a sin. He could never come out to his parents; they'd surely disown him.It didn't help that his lifelong best friend, Calum, had just come out of the closet and he was receiving nothing but support from his friends and family. Michael longed for that reaction if he were to ever come out, but he knew his life would never be like that.So, his resentment for Calum grew and grew. But at what point did resentment turn to attraction? And even worse, how did you deal with a growing attraction for your ex-best friend who doesn't even know you're gay?Things seemed, to Michael, like they'd never work out.But luckily for Michael, his happy ending was on the way.





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know I had to name a fic this since the album just dropped. Oh my damn it was so good! What was your favorite song off the new album?

Michael sat in his room, watching American Horror Story, on a Saturday night for the third time in a row. As much as he wanted to be out with his friends, he couldn't stand the emotional and spiritual guilt he felt every time he saw an attractive man.

He had come to terms with his sexuality his freshmen year, and, now a senior, he was absolutely certain that he was gay. Yes, he wasn't afraid to admit that he was ashamed of it. See, his parents had raised him in a strictly Catholic household, which meant that being gay was the ultimate no-no. Maybe Michael wouldn't be so afraid to come out, if it weren't for the fact that he had seen young boys and girls around his age be shunned from the church because of their sexualities. Even their families had disowned them, and Michael did not want this to happen to him.

So, he hid his true feelings, even from his three best friends. He didn't know how his friends would react to the news, but, just like with his parents, he didn't want to find out. Michael figured he'd stay single for as long as he could, and then he'd find a woman that he could stand, marry her, she'd pop out a few kids, and everybody was happy.

'Everybody but me,' Michael thought bitterly.

Michael's self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. It was a text from one of his best friends, Luke, saying that he was tired of Michael staying home every weekend, and that he was on his way to pick him up.

The blonde-haired boy groaned and rolled out of his bed. He was already in his pajamas, even though it was only 8pm. He knew he needed to go out tonight, and he was grateful for Luke for pulling him out of his slump. 

His closet was bare, as it had been a while since he'd done laundry. The only outfit he had clean was a pair of black skinnies and a plain white tee shirt, so he hoped the boys were doing something casual tonight. Knowing them, they were just hanging in Calum's basement, as they always did. Hopefully they were getting pizza first, though. Michael was starving.

Michael knew Luke would be there soon, as their houses were only ten minutes apart. So, he exited his bedroom and took the stairs two at a time to wait in the living room.

“Michael? Where are you going, honey?” his mom questioned from the kitchen. She could see him struggling to slip his combat boots on while standing up, and she stifled a giggle.

“Just out. Luke's on his way to get me.”

If he had said any other name but Luke, his mother would demand an hour by hour itinerary of their night's activities. But, Luke was like a second son to Karen, and she trusted him wholly. 

Before his mom could tell him to grab a sweater or give him a curfew, Luke honked his horn and Michael rushed out the door. Before Michael's butt was even touching the car seat, Luke had already cut the radio and was rushing his friend to shut the door.

“What's your problem, man?” Michael questioned, buckling his seat belt.

“You'll never believe what Calum told Ashton today,” Luke breathed. Ashton and Calum were Luke and Michael's other two best friends. The four of them were like brothers at this point.

Michael raised his eyebrows, refusing to guess. 

“Calum's gay, man.” 

Michael choked on his own spit at this news. Luke side-eyed him as Michael struggled to catch his breath.

“Wait, Calum's a fag?” Michael fought the urge to gag as the slur left his mouth, but he had an act to put on. One wrong word and Luke would begin to wonder about him, too. 

“Woah, man. That was uncalled for,” Luke said in a warning tone. At this point, Luke was backing out of Michael's driveway, breaking all eye contact. Michael was glad to hear Luke defending Calum. It almost made him wish he could come out. Just almost.

“Right, right. Sorry, Luke. Just surprised,” Michael said, honestly this time. In all the years Michael had known Calum, he'd never once suspected that he'd been struggling with his sexuality. Calum must've been good at hiding his feelings, just like Michael.

“I know, dude. Nobody saw this one coming. Honestly, I'm just waiting for this to be one big joke,” Luke admits, biting his lip. 

“You think Cal would do that?” Michael questions, praying Calum wouldn't play a joke like this. It was totally insensitive, and he couldn't imagine what homophobic comments would occur from his closest friends after Calum came clean about the prank.

“I didn't think so, but I also never thought Calum would come out as gay. I didn't even believe Ashton when he told me. It took him an hour to convince me that he wasn't making the whole thing up.”

“Have you talked to Calum?” Michael asked, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. Luke shook his head, something Michael only caught out of the corner of his eye.

“Wanted to talk to you first. So that we could come up with some supportive bullshit speech,” he explains, turning into his driveway.

Michael wouldn't deny that he was a bit offended by Luke calling it a 'supportive bullshit speech', but of course he couldn't express this to Luke. Luke was clearly being supportive, as he had stopped Michael when he used a slur against his friend, so he couldn't figure out the sudden attitude change.

“You mean you don't really support him?”Michael fought to keep his voice even and steady.

“Of course I do, Mike. I just feel like, it's not a big deal. He likes dudes, we like chicks. No need to make a big deal over it. But he's Cal, and he's going to expect a heartfelt speech, so we need to come up with one.” 

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. It made him feel a hundred times better hearing this from one of his best friends. He just only hoped Ashton was as supportive. 'Maybe then', Mikey thought to himself, 'maybe then I can tell them the truth'.


End file.
